Hermoso destino
by whitewarrior70
Summary: Solo dire que es un SignumxShamal, pues no se me dan los sumarios jejeje. Leanla
1. Chapter 1

**Hermoso destino**

**I**

No sabía cómo pero me había levantado tarde ese sábado, estaba convencida que me iba a meter en problemas con mis amigas pues quedamos en encontrarnos a las 10 de la mañana y ya eran las 9 y media e iba a llegar atrasada.  
Mi nombre es Signum, tengo 21 años, estudio en la Universidad de Tokio Ingeniería y practico Kendo.  
Mi hermano mayor. Zafira me despertó con un grito esa mañana y casi me caigo de la escalera al tropezar con mi prima Hayate que corría a buscar el regalo que le tenía a su novia Rein y que se lo entregaría en la salida que habíamos planeado con mi mejor amiga Fate Testarossa Harlaown y su novia y también amiga mía Nanoha Takamachi.  
Siempre organizábamos salidas para el grupo pues nos gustaba compartir el tiempo libre que teníamos, aunque igual muchas veces me sentía incómoda pues hacia desde bastante tiempo se habían formado parejas en nuestro grupo, Testarossa y Takamachi, Hayate y Reinforce y Vita con Shari. Sólo quedaba yo, sin nadie pero en realidad no me importaba mucho pues siempre era la más rebelde de todas y estaba más enfocada en lo relacionado a mi carrera.

Salí corriendo calle abajo para poder lograr llegar por lo menos unos minutos nada más atrasados pero vibraba en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón mi conexión con el infierno.

-Alo?- Contestaba mi celular que hacía más de 5 minutos que sonaba y no me había atrevido a contestar pues sabía quien era.  
-Signum, si no estás en 5 minutos aquí te juro que tendrás que lavar mi auto todo un mes - Me amenazaba Testarossa desde el otro lado de la línea.  
-Voy corriendo para allá, pero Hayate se fue a buscar a Rein así que llegaran allá en el auto de ella. Tratare de estar luego así que acortare por otro lado, espérenme que ya llego.  
Diciendo eso corté y seguí en mi loca carrera cuando en un callejón escuché un grito y me acerqué a ver que estaba pasando.  
-No se asuste señorita, si se queda quieta le prometo que lo pasara muy bien - Decía un hombre corpulento que parecía estaba borracho y amenazaba a una chica rubia.  
-¡¡Apártate de ella en seguida!!- Le grité sin medir las consecuencias.  
-¡¡No te metas!! O ¿Quieres unirte al grupo?- Reía el hombre amenazando con un cuchillo en la mano.  
-Solo quiero que la dejes tranquila y si quieres enfréntate conmigo - Le decía con toda la adrenalina a flor de piel.  
-Si tú lo quieres, pero después que termine contigo seguiré con la señorita jajajaja-lanzándose sin más encima de mí.

Luchamos un rato y sin darse cuenta tome y lo golpee con una madera que usé de espada dejándolo inconsciente. Me acerqué a la chica que estaba mirando la situación asustada y como en trance.

-Ya no te preocupes, lo dejé inconsciente pero tenemos que irnos de aquí - Le decía mientras me acercaba para sacarla de ahí.  
-¡No te acerques! - Me miraba con ojos asustados y comprendí que estaba en shock.  
-Está bien, no te haré daño, solo te pido que por favor camines hasta donde estoy yo para que puedas salir de ese callejón y estar fuera del alcance de ese hombre - Le rogaba para ver si entraba en razón y creo que dio resultado pues comenzó a entender que pasaba.  
-Disculpa, en seguida voy - Me respondía mientras miraba al hombre en el suelo y tomaba sus signos vitales.  
-¿Pero cómo puedes preocuparte de él si te iba a atacar? - Preguntaba sin creerme lo que estaba haciendo.  
- Si lo sé, pero sigue siendo un ser humano – Me miraba con un sonrojo en sus mejillas que hacían verla angelical.

Al mirarla mas de cerca cuando me acerque para ayudarla a levantar al hombre para dejarlo sentado en un cajón, vi sus ojos violeta que me impresionaron sin mas llevándome al cielo y devolviéndome a la tierra en una fracción de segundo, ella simplemente era….hermosa.

-¿Por… por qué me miras tanto?- Preguntaba mientras agachaba su cabeza y empezábamos a caminar.  
-Dis…disculpa, solo quería saber tu nombre - Respondía nerviosamente.  
-Mi nombre es Shamal… ¿Y el tuyo?- Clavaba su mirada hacia el frente sin atreverse a mirarme.  
-Soy Signum, un gusto - Me paré y le di la mano. Ella se dio vuelta para corresponder mi saludo.

Al tocar mi mano con la suya sentí como una electricidad me recorrió todo mi cuerpo y comencé a ponerme nerviosa como nunca antes lo había estado. Creo que ella se dio cuenta pues saco la mano rápidamente y miró sorprendida hacia mi brazo.  
-Signum-san, estás…sangrando…tu brazo está herido - Indicaba mi parte del cuerpo lastimado.  
-Oh, no me había dado cuenta, pero debe ser un rasguño sin duda - Trataba de no darle importancia a eso pues no quería que se alterara.  
-Ven, iremos a mi casa que esta ahí y te curare - Me arrastraba hasta una casa que me parecía conocida, aunque no le di demasiada atención.  
-No te preocupes, iré a la mía y lo haré yo, así que mejor será que vayas a descansar - Le sonreía aunque a decir verdad, me empezaba a doler y arder.  
-Tú me salvaste arriesgándote y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ayudarte, así que sin discutir más, vendrás conmigo - Dijo logrando que entrara a su casa.

Al llegar me senté en un sillón y me fijé en la decoración simple, pero con un gusto exquisito, al igual que ella, pues cuando se dirigió al baño a traer los implementos para curarme la herida la seguía con mi vista sin perder cada movimiento que realizaba con una gracia sin par que me dejaba embobada con cada paso que daba.  
Estaba segura, esa chica me gustaba. No tenía inconvenientes con respecto a mis sentimientos por ella. Después de todo, por las parejas que conformaban mi grupo de amigas tenía bien asimilado todo, no me asustaba la idea ni me desagradaba. Además, siempre tuve en claro que lo que realmente importa es el corazón y lo que demás pasaba a ser secundario.

-Por favor, pásame tu brazo para revisarlo - Me pidió con una sonrisa que simplemente me derretía.  
-Si, pero con cuidado porque me comenzó a doler - Casi supliqué sin saber muy bien el por que.  
Comenzó a cortar la manga de mi blusa y dejó al aire un corte un poco profundo que emanaba bastante sangre cosa que me preocupó un poco al verlo, pero ella se paró y fue a buscar un maletín que parecía de médico. Lo abrió para sacar unas agujas quirúrgicas e hilo, los cuales me causaron una gran conmoción porque una de las cosas que siempre había odiado a parte del brócoli, eran las agujas de cualquier tipo que se introdujeran al cuerpo humano.  
-Di…discul..disculpa pero ¿Qué pre…preten..des ha..hacer? - Trataba de no desmayarme al imaginar lo que haría.  
-Nunca creí que una mujer tan hermosa y valiente como tú le tendría miedo a una aguja - Me miraba a los ojos dejándome perdida en los suyos. También sentí un leve calor en mis mejillas por sus palabras.  
-No es eso, sólo pregunto para saber que harás y si estas calificada para esto - Lo decía con un tono fingido de calma  
-No te preocupes, ya soy medico, pues este año me gradúo y sé lo que estoy haciendo, a parte que practico mucho con mi hermana que cada día llega con un corte nuevo por sus constantes locuras y por causa del béisbol.

No sabía que decir, era medico ya y era hermosa… Un momento, tenía una hermana menor que practicaba béisbol…. ¿béisbol?... ¿casa conocida? Creo que mejor preguntaré quién es su hermana pero si es lo que me imagino creo que me llevaré una gran sorpresa.

-Shamal, ¿Cómo se llama tu hermana? - Pregunté sin que sonara algo urgente.  
-¿Eh? – Volteó a verme con un precioso sonrojo, pero… ¿Por qué se sonrojó? Que idiota soy si la llamé directamente por su nombre como si nada, traté de remediarlo.  
-Perdona, que te tomé confianza tan rápidamente. – Bajé un poco mi cabeza y ella hizo lo mismo.  
-No… esta bien… respecto a tu pregunta, mi hermana se llama Vita. Ella ahora salió con sus amigotas que simplemente no me gustan mucho porque siempre se meten en problemas y le causan retraso en sus estudios pero no entiendo como puede relacionarse en especial con una chica que está en la universidad y es mayor, ella debería estar con gente de su edad. – Todo esto lo decía con un poco de rabia en su semblante.  
-Pero ¿Cómo sabes que esta chica les hace mal a su grupo?, a lo mejor las conoció hace mucho tiempo, tienen muchas cosas en común y disfrutan estar juntas.  
- Trataba de que le diera un poco de tregua a esas chicas que al final éramos nosotras, nuestro grupo.

Desde hacía muchos años que conocía a las chicas en especial a Testarossa pues mi hermano Zafira era marido de su prima Arf. Fate tenía 12 años y yo 14 cuando nos conocimos así que llevábamos 7 años de amistad férrea, misma edad cuando conocí a Takamachi pues era muy amiga y después novia de Testarossa. Sin saber como, Hayate, mi prima-hermana, se hizo muy amiga de mis amigas y el grupo fue creciendo hasta que se puso de novia con Reinforce. Luego ella y su hermana Shari pasaron a ser miembros, y como si todo no fuera más complicado, Shari nos presentó a su novia, una chica de instituto al igual que ella llamada Vita, una pelirroja que jugaba béisbol y así desde hace más o menos 4 años que nos conocíamos todas. No es que yo fuera a intervenir en un grupo de chiquillas, al contrario, yo había fundado el grupo y ellas por diferentes razones se incorporaron, así que no hacia nada malo estar con ellas, aunque sus edades eran diferentes pero eso era lo que hacía más fascinante el grupo.  
Mientras pensaba en eso mi pantalón vibraba y me acordé que tenía que haber estado hace… ¿15 minutos? Con las chicas…Sí lo sé, me van a matar.

-¿¿DONDE ESTAS??? - Simplemente me dejaron sorda con la pregunta.  
-Lo siento, es que tuve un percance y en estos momentos estoy resolviéndolo, así que mejor se van sin mí, pero después les contaré - Le rogaba a mi interlocutora que respiraba en forma alarmante y que me imaginaba que echaba humo por las orejas, bueno… no por nada le decían "el demonio blanco" en la universidad.  
-¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda? - Sin saber cómo, cambió su tono de voz a una más preocupada pero sabía que eso tendría que pagarlo después con sudor y mucha sangre.  
-Si, no hay problema, sólo fue un imprevisto, después las llamaré y les explicaré.

Terminé de hablarles y colgué .Cuando me voy a mirar de nuevo a Shamal, ya tenía lista mi herida y no había sentido ni un pinchazo ni ardor, realmente sus manos eran las de un ángel. Me quedó como boba mirándola con una mezcla de agradecimiento y admiración.

-Eres buena en lo que haces - La elogiaba sin dejar de mirarla mientras ella se sonrojaba.  
-Gracias, trato de hacer lo mejor posible, pero tendrás que cuidarte esa herida porque aunque ahora que te la he cerrado tienes que limpiarla todos los días y cambiar los vendajes – Me recomendaba con una mezcla de dulzura y seriedad.  
-Entonces tú serás la que me dé el tratamiento especializado, por lo cual vendré a tu casa todos los días para que me cures - Le decía con una voz de persona importante causándole risa.  
-Bueno, yo no tengo ningún inconveniente, pero tienes que cuidarla bastante porque fue un corte profundo.  
-Bien, ya que me curaste sin problema y eres una gran doctora pero yo no puedo salir de aquí porque me acabas de romper mi blusa, haré el almuerzo para ti, porque me imagino que tu hermana llegará en la noche - Pregunté conociendo la respuesta pues sabía que pasaría con su hermana y las chicas toda la tarde.  
-No te preocupes Signum-san, yo puedo cocinarme y sí, mi hermana pasará toda la tarde fuera y disculpa por tu blusa, tenía que romperla - Se disculpaba con una reverencia que le evité que terminara.  
-No seas tonta, solo lo decía de broma. Ahora dime donde esta la cocina y acompáñame a cocinar el almuerzo. – La estaba invitando a prepararla conmigo.

Estuvimos en la cocina alrededor de una hora, pelando y cortando verduras. Jugando de repente a tirarnos las cosas, todo fue entretenido y maravilloso. Luego almorzamos y conversamos bastante de nuestras vidas, me contó que vivía sólo con su hermana, que habían quedado huérfanas cuando Vita tenía 4 años de edad y ella 8 años, por causa de un accidente automovilístico donde ellas habían sido las únicas sobrevivientes. Después habían vivido con su abuelo materno hasta hace 4 años pues había fallecido también y que la pequeña fortuna que les había quedado de sus padres ahora ella la manejaba pero que la administraba para darle una buena vida a su hermana y una educación para su futuro.

-Creo que eres fantástica Shamal, eres una buena mujer - Le decía con asombro por cada palabra que me había contado y recordé que justamente hace 4 años que conocía a Vita pues según sabía, en ese tiempo, se había mudado al barrio recientemente.  
-No lo soy, simplemente he luchado por las cosas que he querido alcanzar, eso es normal para las personas, el alcanzar sus sueños… ¿No crees tú? - Me decía mirándome con esos ojos que me cautivaban y me dejaban en el cielo.  
- ¿Y cuáles son tus sueños? - Preguntaba curiosa de su respuesta  
-Mmm, bueno, uno de mis sueños es terminar mi carrera y poder ayudar la mayor cantidad de gente que pueda y el otro sueño, espero que algún día pase, pero eso es más bien privado  
- Comentaba con un color carmín en sus mejillas mientras miraba hacia un punto cualquiera de la mesa.  
-¿Podrías decirme cuál es ese sueño privado?- Esperaba que me lo dijera aunque entendía si no lo hacia.  
-Ehh…es un …poco vergonzoso, pero, bueno…quisiera poder encontrar a alguien que me amara de verdad y pasar el resto de mi vida con esa persona.  
-¿Sabes? Sé que la encontrarás, quizás esté más cerca de lo que crees - Lo decía sinceramente y con una sonrisa.  
-Y tu Signum-san ¿Con quien vives? - Trataba de cambiar el tema pues había quedado completamente roja.  
-Yo vivo con mi hermano, su esposa Arf y mi prima, que vive con nosotros desde los 9 años. Ella ahora tiene 18, nuestros padres murieron hace justamente 9 años, en un accidente aéreo, así que los tres vivimos juntos desde ese tiempo. Mi hermano ha luchado siempre por nosotras y ahora con su esposa siguen ayudándonos, pero yo termino este año también ingeniería y quiero que mi prima, que es como mi hermana, termine sus estudios de Psicología en la Universidad. Ha sido un poco difícil nuestra vida pero me alegro de tener una familia como la mía y unos amigos como los que tengo porque sé que cuento con ellos siempre y para cualquier cosa aunque seamos muy distintos en todo, pero siempre he creído que en la diversidad esta la verdadera amistad.  
-También eres una gran persona Signum-san, me alegra haberte conocido y que me hayas salvado – Me regalaba otra de sus maravillosas sonrisas.

Pasamos toda la tarde juntas, conversando y viendo unas películas que fuimos a rentar. Se nos hizo ya de noche donde ya tenía que despedirme, no sin antes darle mi número de teléfono y diciéndole que si se sentía sola sólo me llamara y yo le haría compañía. Así me despedí hasta el día siguiente que me tendría que cambiar el vendaje, pero lo que si estaba segura es que más que un cambio de vendaje, cambiaría mi vida…

* * *

**Delirios del Autor: **

**Bueno, me arriesgo a subir esta nueva historia ahora de la pareja que me gusta Signum y Shamal, aunque es una mezcla de personajes bastante especial, espero que les guete mi segundo intento de fic. De todas formas Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen o ya hubiera hecho muchas modificaciones jeje ^^ **

**yo acepto criticas constructivas, destructivas, delirantes, activistas, etc. y si quieren aventarme cosas les pido que sean monedas y si es posible billetes jajaja, asi por lo menos me puedo comprar un ramen para comer porque muero de hambre a esta hora y ya deliro.**

**Quiero agradecer con toda el alma la ayuda de Xeonice en este fics porque edito varias partes para hacerla mejor y desde aqui quiero darte las gracias sinceramente, asi que lo que leeran es parte del trabajo de ella tambien. Un beso grande sensei.**

**Me despido con mi espada y mi alma **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermoso destino**

**II  
**

En la Universidad dos imágenes rodeadas de una sombra negra y roja flotaban hacia mi y aunque trate de huir, me atraparon con una palabra terrorífica.

-Signum!! – Solo atine a darme vuelta y mirar con una sonrisa falsa a mis dos amigas  
-Testarossa, Takamashi, que bueno que las veo-me sobaba la nuca tratando de que se alivianara el ambiente denso  
-Porque faltaste ayer? Aunque Nanoha te llamo no quede convencida de lo que le dijiste-me miraba con sus ojos rojos hermosos, que aunque no estaba interesada en ella siempre me habían cautivado.  
-Tuve un ligero encontrón con un tipo y ayude a una chica que estaba siendo atacada por este personaje-trataba de avanzar sin darle mucha importancia a mis palabras  
-Tipo? Chica? De que diablos estas hablando?-me miraban con mas signos de interrogación y ansiosas de que les contara mas  
-Bueno, el tipo me ataco y me dejo una herida, esta! Y la chica me atendió y tengo que ir ahora a verla para que me haga la curación correspondiente-le mostraba el brazo y estaba apurando el paso para salir corriendo a la primera oportunidad  
-Signum!! No des un paso más, tu me explicas todo con cada detalle, me entendiste?-simplemente me rendí ante la "petición" que mas parecía a orden de Testarossa.

Así les conté todo lo que había sucedido y como había conocido a esa chica que igual me llamaba la atención, situación que no paso por alto mi amiga, pues con sus ojos carmesí me miraba con curiosidad. Sé que las preocupe al final pero entendieron que muchas veces pasan cosas que ni uno comprende porque pasan.

La semana de curaciones había pasado y con Shamal nos llevabamos mucho mejor, mas de lo que creía y eso me tenia muy contenta y me decidí presentársela al grupo en una salida que tendríamos el fin de semana.

-Shamal, quería preguntarte si tenias que hacer algo el fin de semana-me pasaba una mano por la nuca y con una sonrisa un poco tonta, pues no se me daba sonreír mucho.  
-Ehm… no tengo nada, porque lo preguntas?-miraba con curiosidad a la pelirosa y con sonrojo por la familiaridad con que la llamaba aunque ya se estaba acostumbrando.  
-Quería saber si te gustaría ir al parque de diversiones con unas amigas mías el sábado-trataba de no parecer ansiosa.  
-Me encantaría, en serio, creo que seria bueno salir un poco de la rutina, no crees?-miraba a Signum con una sonrisa que derretía cualquier masa de hielo en segundos.  
-Entonces quedamos el sábado a las 10 de la mañana, yo te paso a buscar, OH! Ya llegamos a tu salón, nos vemos para almorzar hoy?-preguntaba tratando de alargar la conversación antes de irse a clases inevitablemente.  
-Bien, nos vemos al almuerzo, cuídate mucho-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió con una sonrisa antes de entrar a su salón de clases.

_No se que pasa conmigo, nunca había sentido estas cosas con alguien mas, aunque no había conocido antes a persona mas atractiva física e intelectualmente, pero lo que me hace sentir cuando estoy a su lado no lo comprendo pero es gratificante, pero para que me engaño si se de lo que se trata, se lo que siento por Signum-san, y se que ella solo siente amistad por mi, pero no importa si no siente lo mismo que yo, pues con solo tenerla a mi lado me basta, me gusta cuando me mira, cuando me habla con su sonrisa que no regala a nadie excepto a mi, me gusta cuando me conciente, me hace pensar que soy especial para ella, y se que el sábado será un gran día, porque aunque no sea correcto, le diré lo que siento, aunque se que me rechazara, pero quiero que lo sepa._

__

Pensando en esto se paso la clase sin darse cuenta ni escuchando al profesor, solo se levanto por acto reflejo al sentir que su compañera de al lado recogía sus cosas para irse.  
Ella arreglo todo y se dirigió al casino para almorzar y encontrarse con la dueña de sus pensamientos y de su corazón.

Llegó el sábado y todas estaban muy contentas pues hacia mucho que no salían todas porque había tocado tiempo de exámenes y todas se preocupaban de estudiar y atender a sus respectivas novias, aunque el tiempo ni para eso alcanzaba, como decía Hayate-chan. a sus amigas.

-No te quejes Fate pues tu vives con Nanoha y la ves todos los días y hacen "eso" todas las noches jajaja-miraba con picardía a la rubia esperando que se sonrojara, actitud que adoraba provocar.  
-Hayate-chan, no te metas con mi novia porque te la veras conmigo y lo digo en serio-le mostraba el puño  
-OOhh!!! El Demonio Blanco ha despertado, corran!!! Jajajaja, sabes que lo hago solo para molestarle, se ve tan….adorable-colocando una cara de ternura que ni ella misma se la creía  
-Al parecer Signum se ha tardado bastante-reclamaba Vita pateando unas piedras, acción que su novia Shari le replicó.  
-Jajaja parece que a alguien la tienen con cadena sujeta jajaja-reia de buena ganas Hayate al ver que Vita se quedaba quieta ante el reclamo de Shari.  
-Allá viene Signum, pero viene con una chica…chica?-no podía creer, Rein, lo que veían sus ojos y volvió a mirar para confirmar.  
-Por favor no la molesten pues ustedes saben que Signum es especial en estas cosas y no quiero que se sienta mal, pues quiero que tenga otra oportunidad de ser feliz, me entendieron-miraba con seriedad a cada una de las chicas Fate

Se me había hecho tarde para pasar a buscar a Shamal y preferí tomar la moto y Salí a buscarla.  
Cuando llegue, ella estaba esperándome en la puerta con un vestido blanco y una chaqueta corta azul, se veía hermosa, y no pude dejar de mirarla. Al principio no quería subirse a la moto pero la convencí y termino por colocarse el casco y rodearme la cintura con sus brazos y cuando confirme que estaba bien partimos.

-Hola chicas, disculpen la tardanza pero ustedes saben como soy jeje-se pasaba una mano por la cabeza, segundos después de sacarse el casco.  
-Eh, quiero presentarles a alguien especial, ella es una compañera de Universidad y fue la que me curo el brazo-mirando a su acompañante que todavía no se sacaba el casco.  
-Hola, mi nombre es Shamal, es un gusto conocerlas-se quitaba lo que cubría su rostro y de inmediato sintió una voz conocida.  
-Shamal-onnesama? Que haces aquí con Signum? Que esta pasando aquí-la chica pelirroja salía del grupo acercándose a las dos personas de la moto sorprendida.  
-Vita-chan, y tu que haces aquí?-trataba de entender que estaba pasando.  
-Ehh…Shamal, Vita es miembro de mi grupo de amigas, yo soy la chica pervertida que no deja a tu hermana estudiar y la mete en problemas-trataba de bromear para distender el ambiente creado de repente.  
-Pero porque no me lo dijiste?-miraba a Signum con cara de interrogante.  
-Creí que te molestarías y no quería eso-se disculpaba bajando la cabeza  
-No lo vuelvas hacer, no quiero llevarme sorpresas como estas por favor, eres alguien importante para mi y no quiero mentiras-le tomaba la mano entre las suyas y la miraba con suplica, acción que a todas dejo sorprendida y mas a su hermana Vita.  
-Solo quiero advertirte una cosa Signum, no le hagas daño a mi hermana porque te la veras conmigo y hablo muy en serio-miraba con desafío Vita a su amiga.  
-No te preocupes, ella es mi amiga también y la cuidare como lo he hecho con todas-le decía revolviéndole la cabellera roja de su amiga consentida, pero ese comentario había entristecido un poco a Shamal  
-Ya que todo quedo claro porque no vamos ya a divertirnos!!!-gritaba emocionada Hayate tomando de la mano a su novia y subiéndose al auto de Fate, junto a las demás

Llegaron al parque y se subieron a todo lo que pudieron, entraron a la casa de los espantos y las chicas gritaban y reían junto a sus parejas y Signum no era la excepción, se divertía de verdad junto a Shamal y las demás se habían dado cuenta.

-Estoy realmente feliz por Signum, Nanoha-le comentaba Fate a su novia mientras caminaban de la mano hacia las demás chicas que se agrupaban para ir a comer.  
-Si, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía reír así y eso me alegra mucho Fate-chan-asentía con gusto Nanoha  
-Espero que esto sea algo que dure, no quiero verla sufrir como lo hizo hace un tiempo, no quiero volver a revivir ese dolor que emanaba, pensé que perdería a mi amiga-miraba hacia el cielo con tristeza  
-Fate-chan, se que ella es feliz ahora con Shamal y lo será mas, ten fe-le regalaba esa sonrisa que adoraba la rubia y le dio un beso en los labios en señal de afirmación.

Al entrar al restaurante a comer se sentaron todas en unas mesas que juntaron y pidieron todo lo que se les ocurrió, y comieron todo lo que pudieron en medio de una charla amena y llena de risas y bromas, donde Shamal se sentía realmente a gusto, al punto de hacer rabiar a Signum con consejos médicos para bajar un poco los kilos que iba a subir, situación que todas rieron al ver la cara de enojada que tenia la pelirosa.

Estaban en eso cuando una chica de la edad de Signum y Shamal se acerco con naturalidad.

-Hola chicas, hola Signum, tanto tiempo-saludo una chica rubia, de ojos azules  
-Carim –Signum la nombró con un hilo de voz y la miro sorprendida pero reflejó una enorme tristeza.

* * *

**Delirios del Autor: **

**Bueno, aqui el segundo capitulo que no habia subido por razones de tiempo, y espero que les guste y asi poder subir el siguiente**

**Me despido con mi espada y mi alma **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermoso destino**

**III**

Todavía no salía de mi impresión al verla ahí parada junto a mi, mirándome con esa sonrisa que siempre me cautivo y me llevo a la perdición. No entendía el porque estaba aquí, no comprendía que es lo que se proponía acercándose a nosotras.

-Que pasa Signum, no me vas a saludar como antes?-miraba con insistencia los ojos de la pelirosa  
-Que…que haces aquí?-trataba de no hacer notar mi nerviosismo y mas que todo el impacto de verla.  
-Que no me echaste de menos? Ven aquí.- tomandole la cabeza para atraerla mas hacia ella y dandole un beso corto en los labios.

Todas quedaron heladas ante tal accion que ni siquiera Signum se lo esperaba, pero la mas sorprendida y porque no decirlo triste fue Shamal que veia como se le escapaba de las manos la persona a quien habia dado su corazon, aunque todavía ella no lo sabia.

-Creo que mejor me voy, tengo que ir a estudiar-se levanto Shamal, tomando sus cosas y dirigiendose hacia la salida.  
-No! No tienes que irte, esto se resolvera de inmediato, no es asi?-Fate dirigia una mirada de furia a la rubia recien llegada.  
-Oh, Fate-san veo que no has cambiado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos. Por eso pienso que nunca aceptaste que Signum y yo fueramos novias-sonreia hipócritamente a la rubia de ojos carmesí  
-Veo que esta señorita desea hablar con Signum y yo ya acabe de comer, asi que disculpenme me tengo que retirar. Vita-chan no llegues tarde a casa-mirando a su hermana con una tristeza que todos vieron.

Signum al darse cuenta que Shamal derramaba una lagrima la siguió hasta la salida del restaurant. La tomo de las manos y la llevo al estacionamiento para poder conversar tranquilamente.

-Siento lo de adentro, te juro que no sabia que apareceria, en realidad nunca crei que volveria algun dia-dijo esto con un hilo de voz y con un poco de tristeza.  
-No te disculpes, ella es tu novia y debes ir a su lado, no deberias estar conmigo ahora-trataba de detener las lagrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos peleando por salir.  
-Ella no es mi novia, ella me abandono hace ya mucho tiempo-trataba de detener a Shamal que comenzaba a caminar lejos de ella.  
-Pero porque te disculpas, si no te estoy pidiendo ninguna explicación y no deberia hacerlo tampoco pues no somos nada, solo tenemos una relacion de amigas-lo decia con un suspiro y mirando hacia el suelo.  
-Pero no quiero que malentiendas las cosas-se acercaba para abrazarla.  
-Que haces?-sorprendida del repentino abrazo fuerte que le daba Signum  
-No quiero que te vayas de mi lado-sintiendo latir fuertemente su corazon que parecia que se le iba a salir por la boca.  
-Nunca lo haria, eres demasiado importante para mi y eso quiero que lo sepas-dandole un beso en la comisura de los labios, donde Signum sintio inundada su alma de paz, alegria y algo que no sabia que era, un calor demasiado extraño para ella.  
-Veo que estoy interrumpiendo una romantica escena-llegaba al lado de las chicas Carim con una sonrisa falsa en sus labios pero en sus ojos se denotaba los celos en contra de Shamal.  
-No te preocupes, yo solo me despedia de mi amiga-ponia mas énfasis en la última palabra y con una lagrima se fue del lado de Signum.  
-Que es lo que quieres? Porque llegas asi, de repente- la encaraba, sintiéndose miserable por haber dejado ir a Shamal, pero necesitaba hablar con la rubia recién llegada.  
-Que no es evidente? Regrese por ti, mi amor- se acercaba y la tomaba por la cintura.  
-Amor? De cuando soy de nuevo tu amor?-ya gritaba pero con furia, con dolor.  
-Siempre lo has sido-su miraba denotaba cinismo aunque lo trataba de reemplazar por un supuesto amor.  
-Si lo hubiera sido no te habrias marchado asi como asi dejándome sin saber nada-le recriminaba con fuerza en sus palabras.  
-Tu sabias que necesitaba alejarme de todo y tenia la oportunidad de estudiar en el extranjero y tome lo que se me dio-la tomaba con mas fuerza pero Signum se trataba de soltar del agarre  
-Podrias haber tomado mi opinión, pero ya no tiene caso hablar de eso, solo quiero que me dejes en paz, no quiero verte, quiero vivir mi nueva vida sin ti- le decía con lagrimas en los ojos, cosa extraña pues ella nunca demostraba los sentimientos.  
-No creas que te dejare en bandeja a esa idiota de recién-lanzaba un bufido al recordar a Shamal.  
-No vuelvas hablar asi de ella, no permitiré que le hagas nada, ni que te acerques ni que le hables-hablaba con furia genuina, donde todo rastro de lagrimas había desaparecido en sus ojos para dar paso a una ira no contenida.  
-Ah! Entonces es tu novia, tanto la amas como para dejarme por ella?-sus ojos estaban denotando los celos al escuchar esas palabras.  
-Si y no pienso dejar ir a la mujer que amo y me ama por alguien como tu, asi que espero no verte nunca mas-se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo en busca de Shamal.  
-Eso es lo que tu crees, no vine hasta aquí para irme con las manos vacias, tu volveras a mi lado, de eso estoy segura-se voltio a ver a las chicas que estaban unos metros mas alla observando la escena y les mando una sonrisa cinica que hizo estremecer a las demás.

Signum corria como nunca en su vida, solo quería ver a Shamal y explicarle todo y mas que cualquier cosa quería termnar lo que iba a hacer esa noche después de comer con las chicas, ella ya lo había decidido y ahora lo habia confirmado, estaba enamorada de esa chica rubia, amable y tierna que le habia robado el corazón desde que la conoció, pero ahora tenia que correr mas fuerte para hablar con esa chica.  
Mientras volaba su celular comenzó a vibrar y lo tomo para ver en la pantalla a su amiga que llamaba.

-Testarossa, ahora no puedo hablarte-apenas hablaba por lo agitado de su respiración.  
-Signum, donde estas?-preguntaba realmente nerviosa y preocupada de su amiga pues pensaba que haría una tontería como hacia algunos años atrás.  
-Fate, no puedo perderla, no ahora que la encontré, la amo-le hablaba con un dejo de tristeza que su amiga capto de inmediato.  
-Ve por ella y no dejes que nadie se interponga, yo me encargo de Vita-chan, solo se feliz-le hacia notar su apoyo y con una sonrisa corto la comunicación.

Al llegar a la casa de Shamal se detuvo y trato de respirar, se calmo y al ver las luces prendida supo que había llegado, asi que cuando estuvo en condiciones toco el timbre.

-Signum, que haces aca?-preguntaba sorprendida de que la pelirosa estuviera en su casa a esas horas y toda desaliñada.  
-Tenia que verte, tenia que hablar contigo, por favor Shamal dejame explicarte todo-habia entrado hasta la puerta y tomado una mano de la rubia y no estaba dispuesta a soltarla.  
-No necesito que m expliques nada, no es de mi incumbencia-miraba con tristeza el agarre de la chica.  
-Te amo!! Eso no es de tu incumbencia?-sus ojos dejaron escapar unas lagrimas y su mano solto la de la rubia  
-Signum…que dijiste?-no podía creer lo que había escuchado y miraba con sorpresa los ojos de la pelirosa  
-Dije que te amo y no quiero perderte, entraste a mi vida sin permiso, me enamoraste con esa sonrisa, me amarraste con esa ternura y me hipnotizaste con esa mirada hermosa, por favor no me alejes de tu lado ahora que te encontré-diciendo esto la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola hacia si y dándole un beso suave como recorriendo sus labios para reconocerlos como suyos después.

La introdujo a la casa sin dejar de besarla, donde Shamal sin poner resistencia correspondió al beso sin poder todavía asimilar lo que estaba pasando.  
Sin dejar de mirarla la tomo de la mano y condujo hasta el dormitorio de la rubia, cerró la puerta con el pie y la recostó en la cama.

-Que haces Sig?-preguntaba temerosa de la respuesta pues nunca había estado en esa posición con nadie.  
-Te demostrare cuanto te amo-le acaricio el rostro y luego la beso con pasión haciendo sentir a la rubia segura.

Lentamente fue besando su cuello de izquierda a derecha para luego morder el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo soltar un pequeño gemido a la rubia, invitación definitiva a seguir adelante. Sus manos la recorrían completa, desde su hombro pasando por sus brazos, saltando a su cadera y llegando hasta su pierna donde con suaves caricias preparaba el terreno.  
Con cuidado fue sacándole la ropa una a una, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, lentamente, sin prisa. La rubia solo miraba a su ser amado y se dejaba llevar por las manos expertas de Signum. Cuando estuvo completamente desnuda, Shamal hizo lo suyo, comenzando a desprender de las prenda a la chica de sus sueños sin dejar de tocarla suavemente y hacerla estremecer al sentir las manos de la rubia en su cuerpo, la piel en contacto con la suya hacia querer mas de ella, mas de su pelirosa, asi que se apresuro un poco en sacarle toda la ropa. Signum se coloco encima de la rubia y sintió como esta se estremeció al contacto y la beso dulcemente para calmarla. "Es mi primera vez, Signum", esta la miro tiernamente y le dijo "para mi en cierta manera también es mi primera vez". Dicho esto se entregaron completamente, sin dejar de amarse, sin dejar de hacerlo con el corazón.

* * *

**Delirios del Autor: **

**Bueno, aqui el tercer capitulo que a decir verdad no pude pasarselo a Xeonice para que lo revisara por razones de tiempo cosa que ya no tengo, espero que les gustey prometo actualizarlo ahora mas seguido, y que mi inspiracion no se vaya porque siempre se da vacaciones.**

**Me despido con mi espada y mi alma **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hermoso Destino**

**Autora:Whitewarrior**

**IV**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente una chica pelirosa despertaba con un recuerdo hermoso de la noche pasada, en una habitación desconocida pero familiar, donde al volver la mirada se encontró con un maravilloso ángel, su amor, que la abrazaba de la cintura posesivamente.

La acaricio suavemente tratando de no despertarla pero fue imposible.

-Hola amor, como dormiste? –preguntaba una rubia con sus ojos todavía cerrados.

-Discúlpame amor, no quería despertarte –se acomodaba para quedar frente a su ángel.

-Sig, ha sido maravilloso, no puedo expresarlo con palabras – le decía acariciando el cabello rosa de su amante.

-Tú has sido maravillosa, yo solo puedo decirte que te amo y no quiero separarme de ti nunca – la miraba con profundo amor.

- Puedo preguntarte algo? –mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el pecho de la pelirosa.

-Si, aunque se que es lo que preguntaras.

-Quien era esa chica y que fue para ti? –su voz sonaba triste.

-Mi amor, no te pongas triste, porque lo que fue ella algún dia, ya es pasado- trataba de reconfortarla

-Dime entonces, cual es su historia?

-Su nombre es Carim, Carim Gracia, la conocí hace muchos años en el instituto cuando teníamos 15 años, es ahí cuando me enamore por primera vez, ella era hermosa, genial, simpática, tierna, todo lo que estaba buscando. Nos presentaron unos amigos en común y desde ese dia no dejamos de vernos, primero como amigas y después como novias. Pasamos tres años maravillosos, aunque siempre fue muy posesiva conmigo, teníamos peleas de ese tipo, mas bien sus celos me cansaban pero eran muy pocas veces. Un dia cuando entramos a la Universidad me dijo que tenia una oferta de trabajo en una agencia de modelos y me puse muy feliz por ella porque siempre había soñado con eso y ahora se le estaba dando esa oportunidad y la apoye con todo, pero con el tiempo no nos veíamos, ella salía con algunas chicas de la agencia y siempre me dejaba plantada, hasta que un dia simplemente no la vi mas y me preocupo y fue cuando supe que se había ido a América a seguir con su carrera, me dejo sin mas, sin decir adiós, ni tomarme en cuenta, la llame a su celular pero nunca contesto, me canse de buscar la forma de contactarla hasta que un día no pude mas con la pena y el dolor y tome mi moto y me fui a la salida de Tokio, donde hay un mirador, y opte por dejar de existir.

-Pero que te hizo cambiar de opinión?- preguntaba mirándola a los ojos con preocupación.

-Ese dia antes de ir me despedí de las personas que me importaban pero sin que se dieran cuenta, pero hay una que no se como, me conoce muy bien y noto algo muy extraño en mi y me siguió-contestaba acariciándole el rostro a la rubia.

-Fate, verdad?

-Si, Testarossa, ella me encontró en ese lugar y me convenció de no hacer una locura y desde ese momento me ha cuidado y me ha animado, por ella y por mis amigas es que estoy aquí contigo ahora, ella me dio otra oportunidad de vivir y ahora se lo agradezco mas que nunca-se acercaba para darle un beso en los labios a su novia.

-Tambien le agradeceré eso-correspondiendo sin prisa.

* * *

En otro lado de la ciudad una rubia modelo gritaba sin cesar.

-Hasta cuando voy a pedir que me traigan el desayuno como corresponde?-le decía a uno de los botones del hotel donde se alojaba.

-Señorita, el desayuno es exactamente como lo pidió-respondia con vergüenza y con la cabeza gacha.

-Esta bien, retirese- le pedia altivamente.

-Alo? Verossa hermanito tengo un trabajo para ti, como los que te gustan-su mirada denotada toda la furia y celos que acumulaba de la noche anterior.

-Carim, que milagro por estos lados, me imagino que igual de hermosa, hermanita-adulaba por el otro lado de la línea un joven de cabellos verdes y postura de modelo.

-Volvi ayer de America y me estoy hospedando en el hotel de papá, porque no quiero ir a su casa-se sentaba a comer algo del desayuno que había pedido.

-El viejo se entero de que estas aquí? Hace tiempo que quería que regresaras, a mi me tiene trabajando en las empresas y sabes que eso a mi no me gusta- reclamaba desde la oficina que tenia en el edificio coorporativo de la familia.

-Lastima hermanito que haya dejado todo en tus hombros jajaja, lo que es yo lo he pasado fantástico estos años- se jactaba de sus andanzas.

-Bien, Carim dime que quieres, aunque seria mejor si nos juntaramos a almorzar y hablaramos con mas calma y detalladamente, porque como sabes me encantan tus trabajitos porque siempre involucran mujeres hermosas-reia sin ganas.

-No solo mujeres Hermanito, tu sabes que te gustan los dos lados y no te ha ido nada de mal-replicaba la rubia ya aburrida de la conversación.

Bueno, te paso a buscar a la 1 PM para ir comer-colgaba sin mas el peliverde

-Creo que disfrutaras de una virginal e inocente mujercita mientras yo me quedo con mi fuerte y ardiente novia-se miraba en un espejo arreglándose el cabello y con los ojos lleno de cinismo.

* * *

**Delirios de la Autora:**

**Lo mio no tiene perdón jeje pero ha sido un laaaargo año y sin tiempo para nada y el poco que tengo se lo doy a mi sirenita (novia) asi que mil disculpas por no actualizar en muuuuuuuucho tiempo, pero ahora aunque es bastante cortito les doy otro capitulo.**

**Se acepta de todo, menos demanda porque tengo que juntar dinero para casarme o me matan jajajajja.**

**Me despido con mi espada y mi alma**


End file.
